godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Dragon
"You're a good man, Henry. But do not betray us... (Bows)"-Mr. Fong The Red Dragon, frequently called "the Chinese" are a gang that owns Chinatown in New York. They are a underground secret society and the Chinese equivalent to the Mafia. The Red Dragon's territory is Chinatown, New York. They are all Chinese-Americans or just Chinese. History They are led by Dragon Head Ho Fong and his underboss Mr. Chu after the death of Ho's son, Wu. Their main base of operations is the SeaGift Fishing Co., a fishing company mainly devoted to the shark-related products, south of Chinatown. In 1949, younger Vito Corleone, Joe Clemenza and Henry Tomasino did business with the Red Dragon in the interest of making more money after loaning the money from The Penguin. They then purchased the drugs from the Red Dragon at the SeaGift Fishing Co. and made a lot of money by selling the drugs to most of the gangs in New York City. Two days later, Fong had the Red Dragons butchered Henry alive, witnessed by Vito and Joe in the middle of Lincoln park board daylight. Vito and Joe then retaliate by starting a bloody rampage at the Red Dragon Restaurant as they killed all of the Red Dragon members inside, including Fong, who reveals that he discovers his source from the FBI of Narcotics saying that Henry had pass them information about the drug deal. The shootout however started a war between the Red Dragons and the Mafia families of the city, causing all of them to lose soldiers and several factories. Vinci crime family lawyer Leo Galante returned from Little Havana and set up a truce with Mr. Chu to put a stop to the bad blood between the gangs. It was decided that Vito would be sent to eliminate Don Carlo Cuneo as revenge for what he has done, Vito succeeded in killing Don Cuneo. The Red Dragons were then attacked by a Black Dragon hitman named Jimmy, who destroyed many of their businesses and killed many of the Dragon' Lieutenants, leaving the Red Dragon's significantly weakened, though they are still seen in Jimmy's Vendetta, so they are still present. Prison Chinese *In prison where Vito is held, he saw a few members of the Red Dragon, Fong's bodyguard, Wu Fong and a few more unamed members. Known members *Ho Fong - Don *Mr. Chu - Underboss *Fong's bodyguard - Not know wich rank, but proabably Red Dragon's thoughest member *Wu Fong - Underboss (Former) *Ho Sung Pak - Capo *Red Dragon Spy - A trusted spy *More unnamed members Fronts *Red Dragon Restaurant *SeaGift Fishing Co. *Red Dragon Jewelry Shop *Red Dragon Wood shop (Two, one in San Francisco and one Chinatown) Gallery Red_Dragon_icon.png|Red Dragon icon. Red_Dragon_mafia.jpg|Ho Fong and his son Wu, about to beat up a shopkeeper who dosen't want to pay protection money. Mr. Fong.jpg|Mr. Ho Fong. Mr._Chu.png|Mr. Chu. Chu's_bodyguard.png|Fong's bodyguard. Wu_Fong.png|Wu Fong. Ho_Sung_Pak.png|Ho Sung Pak. Red_Dragon_spy.png|Red Dragon's spy. Category:Chinese Category:Triads Category:Chinese crime families Category:Gangs Category:Mobsters Category:Red Dragon